The invention relates to a string of a musical instrument, comprising at least one composite core, with the at least one composite core comprising a first core element and a second core element, with the
Strings are known with a core of fine steel wires, carbon and/or silicon carbide fibers, with the wires of the core being embedded in an elastomer or a ductile metal.
The disadvantageous aspect in such strings is that they can be excited only by applying a high speed of the bow and high pressure of the bow and are only suitable within limits for making music in a dynamic manner and/or with a differentiated timbre. Such strings come with the further disadvantage that they respond badly to a change of bow, so that these strings are perceived by musicians as slow and decelerating, and it is only possible within limits to intonate or play quick passages or perform a change of bow with such strings in a clean way.
Strings of musical instruments are further known in which the core comprises a number of separate core elements, e.g. in the form of fine steel wires, which form the core of the string in a substantially parallel arrangement.
In addition to the disadvantages as already explained above, such strings come with the further disadvantage that they have a sound that is perceived to be harsh and distorted with a large number of inharmonic components.